


the way house shuold of ended

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, flying blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this show sucks it shuold never of killed poor jimmy. i cryed SO HARD it was to saaaaddddd!!! i cant see the pictrue for this art but the titel is good so i want too rite how the show shuold of went. With gregg and his jimmy 2GETHER 4EVA. but their freinds not somthing else you no what i mean. Plz read & reveiw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way house shuold of ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Is Not Just a Place to Live, It's a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319146) by Anonymous. 



the crazy treatmint greg comes up with heels jimmys canser but hes shrincking more and more evrey day.

OH NO he says MAKE IT STOPPP jimmy screems But house cant here him hes to little he has too jump on houses nose too weak him up. 

I MUST BE STONNED said house JIMMIE DISSAPEERED LAST WEEK IM SEEING SHIT LIKE WITH AMBER. 

but NO wilsin cralwed in to his ear and said how the treatmnet made him shrink and he cryed and cryed untill house said hold on i have too get a q tip, and house sticks the q tip in his ear so wilsin can grab it...

...i no what to do House said, ill put you in a needel with my morfine and we will be 2gethar all ways becuz your inside me you can live in my hart. and he cryed and allmost made jimmy drown. just DONT mess with my brian house said i need that to much. so house got the box of drugs and he puts wilsin and the morfine in two the needel and shot up and thats how house and his jimmie got to stay togather when house went back too jale.


End file.
